


Kiss

by TooRational



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational
Summary: It's unexpected, out of nowhere, and yet the most natural thing in the world. Almost like he held his breath for a lifetime waiting for it, some ninety-odd years, and didn't even realize it until now.It's fuckingeverything.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by **sunsetagain** 's [incredible fanart](https://toorational.tumblr.com/post/177478416495/sunsetagain-captain-winter-soldier-because) that made me Feel Things.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

It's unexpected, out of nowhere, and yet the most natural thing in the world. Almost like he held his breath for a lifetime waiting for it, some ninety-odd years, and didn't even realize it until now.

They both have a tiny frown of concentration on their face (Steve _knows_ it's there, doesn't even have to see it, because he knows Bucky like his own flesh; every breath he takes echoing in his own lungs as well), and it's not because they're not enjoying it, or because it's not the only thing that matters right now.

It is.

It's fucking _everything_.

It's a press of lips so vital, he can't help but hold Bucky to him, fingers tangled in the long strands, irrationally afraid he'll disappear. And even when Bucky's arm settles lightly at the back of his shoulder, as if to say 'it's okay, I'm here', he can scarcely believe it.

_He's not alone._

After all these years, after a future that stretched in front of him like a dull, endless road, after trying and failing to let go of the other half of him, mourning the one person he couldn't bear to part with, the one person whose loss finally broke something in him he thought would never even crack.

It's _Bucky_.

It's always been Bucky, _will_ always be Bucky.

He can't believe he didn't figure it out sooner.

The kiss lasts only a few seconds, and yet stretches for an eon, Bucky's lips warm and soft against his. And when they part, a hitched breath the only hint at the profound change in him, this tectonic shift that was as inevitable as the tide itself, with consequences as devastating as a wildfire, for a _fraction_ of a second, Steve doubts.

He refuses to open his eyes, his courage abandoning him completely, and of course it's gonna be here and now, _of course_ this is much more terrifying than everything else he's been through.

Because what if?

He doesn't even get to formulate the thought before a lingering kiss is pressed oh-so-gently at the corner of his lips, then his cheekbone, the vulnerable skin of his eyelid, his forehead just above his eyebrow.

It's a blessing and a confirmation, and Steve's heart slams painfully in his chest, just like it did when he had trouble breathing. Figures Bucky would be the death of him when his foot-long list of medical problems wasn't.

No, not death. _Life._ Hope.

The future he never dared to imagine.

"You dumbass punk," Bucky murmurs, love spilling out of every word, and Steve can taste it when Bucky pulls him closer, kisses him again, deeper and heavier, as intoxicating as Asgardian mead. Steve ignores the way their uniforms catch uncomfortably, the slowly settling debris in the air, everything but Bucky – his lips, his body, his warmth, every single precious part of him.

Bucky tastes sweet, and light, like sunshine, and comforting, like the smell of home after a long day. And Steve makes a decision, in that moment, wrapped up in the embrace he never wants to leave again.

_This_ is his future.

This is what he'll fight for, tooth and nail, with the last breath in his body. This is a thing he'll keep, selfishly cling to for the rest of his life, shamelessly and unapologetically.

This is _theirs_ : finally, completely, wonderfully, incredibly, against all odds. This is what they deserve.

And it's just the beginning.


End file.
